<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你所降生的世界 by MorikoLaurant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463331">你所降生的世界</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant'>MorikoLaurant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Happy Birthday Eren!, Manga Spoilers, Paths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“艾伦。”</p><p>“告诉我——尽管我不知道你到底见过了什么，到底经历过什么，会让你变得这样坚韧又这样悲伤……——艾伦，我即将诞生的孩子……无论世界是否欢迎你的出生……告诉我，你是否期待自己的降生？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carla Yeager &amp; Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你所降生的世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇生贺代表了一切我想对他说出口又不知如何形容、因此只好用隐喻来表示的东西。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾伦低头，看见女人在产床上颤抖、喘息。</p><p>    </p><p>　　女人面容上一贯开朗平和的神色如今消失殆尽，随着时间流逝连血色也渐渐不见。额头上皱纹拧起，如同皲裂的大地，冷汗是沙漠里惑人的咸川，只不过从那地的表面流过，一点不能安抚到她。她瞪圆了眼睛，瞳孔不断地聚焦又涣散、涣散又聚焦，同样的咸水也从那两个眼珠里涌出，顺着眼角流向耳廓，消失在黑发里。她口中发出声带被气流重重摩擦后的声音，凄惨粗粝有如野兽的呼喊。</p><p>　　但即便是这样一副惨状，也可说她的脸已经是整个人身上比较体面的部分了。房间里飘荡着血和肉的气味，间或混杂一点刺鼻的消毒水味，都从她身上散发而来。她双手攥紧了床单，手背上青白色的筋脉根根显现；她大张着双腿，血与肉的气味正从那之中竖眼形的洞穴传来。</p><p>　　已经几个小时了，她还没生出来。人们说。人们窃窃私语。话语披着夜色飞在深夜的街道里。听说太久还生不出来的都是死胎。人们说，人们窃窃私语。消息披着夜色飞进人们的耳中。熟识她的人为此担忧，不知她姓甚名谁的人只当偶然旁听见的常见故事。但所幸，没人暗自为此窃喜。她毕竟是那样讨人喜欢的姑娘，她的丈夫是那样受人尊敬的先生。这小城的居民终究还是更愿意祝福他们。</p><p>　　可是，唉，人就是这样，坏消息永远比好消息更能牵动人们的心。人们互相交谈，人们窃窃私语。喂，她难产了吗？她有生命危险吗？喂，再说说，卡露拉·耶格尔的孩子，能够来到这个世界吗？</p><p>    </p><p>　　艾伦低头看着卡露拉扭曲的面孔，听她仿若牲畜般的哀嚎。他静静地看了一会儿，然后转过身去踱步到窗边，看向西甘西纳的夜，看月光下房屋的影子。</p><p>　　他听见格里沙·耶格尔的声音，在他背后，向着卡露拉。坚持住，卡露拉。格里沙·耶格尔说。你会没事的，你会没事的。来，你能听到我的声音吗？吸气，吸气，然后吐气。来，一下一下慢慢来，你会没事的。你们都会平安，来，吸气，吸气，然后吐气……他的声音在一贯的温和耐心之下藏着一丝几乎不可察觉的颤抖。</p><p>　　艾伦安静地注视着月夜下的街。他还想得起这些黑影分别是什么地方吗？啊……两户邻居再后面是一家酒坊，酒坊后面，露出一点点倾斜的屋顶沐浴在月光下的，好像是木匠的家，再后面又是什么？拐过街角之后是什么？每当他闭上眼睛回想，总觉得这些景色都历历在目，真要说起时，除了例如某处砖缝间杂草这样无关紧要的细节以外，竟已不记得什么了。</p><p>　　卡露拉在他身后发出一声特别凄厉的叫喊。他回过身去，看见她浑圆的肚子。像一个肿瘤，不和谐地镶嵌在她原本匀称漂亮的身体上。那肉球仿佛在蠕动，很难想象里面的东西要怎么通过那样小的一个出口离开她。</p><p>　　他只看了几眼就移开视线，又低下头看卡露拉的脸。她的喉咙中发出咯啦咯啦的声音。一天前她还在笑着，一个小时前她还能勉强从喉中撕扯出声音，将它们拼成词句来回应她丈夫的声音，现在那喉管仿佛被刀割过，只剩下摩擦音和风声了。但很快，连那种声音也逐渐小下去。她的瞳孔渐渐向上翻动，肚子的起伏也变小下去。格里沙注意到她即将失去意识，焦急地叫喊起来；可那声音像被关在很厚的门外面了。</p><p>　　艾伦注视着她渐渐闭上眼睛。接着，他自己也闭上眼睛。</p><p>    </p><p>　　再睁开时，一切都消失了。血迹斑斑的产床、暗黄摇晃的灯光、猩甜诡谲的气味，都消失了。他望见散发着静静淡蓝光芒的巨树将枝条伸向天空另一侧无穷无尽远的终点，犹如一面结冰深湖上的裂纹。他再次踩上那苍白的沙漠，他再次回到连接着每一个艾尔迪亚人的“道”里。</p><p>　　艾伦低头，看见卡露拉在他面前的沙丘上静静地躺着。</p><p>　　她仍如不久前所见那样，头发凌乱，脸上颈上皆是冷汗。但她不再如同待宰的牲畜一般狼狈：她好端端地穿着衣服，肚子上那团不和谐的肿瘤不见了。她重新变回匀称优美的样子，在永恒之沙上静静地呼吸着。她安详地睡着。</p><p>　　艾伦等她醒来。感觉好像等了很久很久。虽然知道“道”里没有时间的概念，但折射到感官里，总感觉还是很长很长。但她总算醒来了。她转动起头颅，颤抖起眼皮，准备醒来了。艾伦不声不响地翻上外套后的帽子。他站在卡露拉与那棵巨树的树干之间，逆着微光凝视着卡露拉醒来、慢慢起身坐起，面庞上全是疑惑。</p><p>　　“……你……是？这里是哪里？……”她问。她的声音比他记忆中的更加清脆一些。</p><p>　　“这里是你的幻觉。”艾伦口齿清晰地回答她。他耐心地等待卡露拉坐在沙漠上定下心来。起初她自然和他一样，被那棵巨树伫立天际的光景震撼，愣愣地盯着看了好一会儿才回过神，视线重又转到艾伦脸上。她眯起眼睛，似乎想看清艾伦的脸，但在这样黯淡的逆光下似乎做不到。</p><p>　　沉默发酵了一会儿。卡露拉的记忆渐渐恢复。她猛地低头，双手摸到平坦的小腹，面上露出一种混杂了陌生和不可置信的神色来。</p><p>　　“我应该在……生产……”她喃喃自语，“如果这里是幻觉……我晕过去了吗？”</p><p>　　“是的。”艾伦说，“你陷入难产，挣扎了几个小时，终于用尽了力气，失去了意识。”</p><p>　　她被他的声音唤回神来，更加好奇地尝试盯着他的脸看。</p><p>　　“是的，我想起来了……那么，你是谁呢？我觉得我仿佛见过你……就在刚刚。我是说，就在我生产的时候，我看见你站在床边低头看我。我还以为那是幻觉。”</p><p>　　“确实是。”艾伦说。</p><p>　　又是一时无话。艾伦默默端详着她仍然被青春所浸润着的面庞。</p><p>　　“我……应该怎样回去？我得马上醒过来才行，我在生产……”她看着他，犹豫地发问，似乎不确定是否应该向他发问，“我必须把我的孩子生下来。”</p><p>　　“也许不生下来也可以。”艾伦说。卡露拉愣住了，睁大眼睛。</p><p>　　“也许他不会感恩自己的降生。”他继续说，“也许他活在这残酷的世界不会幸福。”</p><p>　　卡露拉站起身来。她的表情很古怪。</p><p>　　“请问我要怎样离开这里？我需要醒过来，把我的孩子生下来。”她说。</p><p>　　“当然，一开始会很痛苦，会很难接受。”艾伦继续说，好像没听见她说话一样，“下一个清晨，你和你丈夫会抱着死胎恸哭。那个婴儿满身血污、一声不吭，那姿态会常常流连在你的夜梦中。但你们会活下来，会搬到罗塞之墙里面开启新生活。你们会重新得到安宁。”</p><p>　　卡露拉打断了他。</p><p>　　“请问我要怎样离开这里？”她问。她的嘴唇抿起，眉头微微皱着。艾伦知道那表情，她现在略有不悦。艾伦沉默下来。</p><p>　　“朝沙漠的另一边走。走出这沙漠，你也便离开幻觉。”他信口胡诌，“但这沙漠极其广大，你是不可能——”</p><p>　　他话未说完，卡露拉便已经站起身来迈步。赤着脚，一步一步迈在这永恒的沙漠上。艾伦盯着她的背影。她的个子比他记忆中的更加小一些。他叹了口气，短暂地闭上一会儿眼睛。</p><p>　　在这短暂的闭眼期间他又看到那昏黄的灯光，又闻到那暧昧的血味。产床上的卡露拉仍然没有意识。艾伦看见格里沙·耶格尔轻拍着她已经没有血色的面颊呼唤她的名字，倏忽又到床边的桌面上往注射器里吸满强心的针剂。耶格尔医生的面容中一贯的温文尔雅和处变不惊正在裂开、正在崩落，他的手止不住地颤抖。</p><p>　　“拜托，卡露拉，你一定要醒过来——”他低声呼唤。他的声音开始颤抖。</p><p>　　艾伦睁开眼睛，面前是苍白的沙漠，也能看见卡露拉，但并不是背影。卡露拉正朝他走过来。他略感吃惊，只见卡露拉一深一浅地迈步到他面前不远，抬起脸来。</p><p>　　“你就是我的孩子，是吗？”她说。她的脸上放出神采来，琥珀色的瞳孔熠熠生辉，“你叫艾伦，是吗？”</p><p>　　这下艾伦非常吃惊了。</p><p>　　“你——”他张嘴，又合上。那两汪秋季湖水般的眼眸弯起来，卡露拉笑了。</p><p>　　“你难道从来不照镜子？你这双眼睛的形状，跟我可是一模一样……格里沙说过，如果是个男孩就叫艾伦。早在几个月前就决定了……我们那样期盼你的降生，每一天，一想到今天终将到来，我们都会兴奋得惴惴不安……可是，”她凝视着他隐藏在帽子阴影下的面庞，脸上的笑渐渐隐去消失了，“为什么你这样凝重，这样忧伤？艾伦，为什么你不想降生？”</p><p>　　“我只是……”他说，却又不知该说什么。在她面前他总是无处遁形。他伸出手把帽子摘下，让母亲看看自己那双同她形状一样的眼睛。同时他也更加仔细地凝视着母亲年轻时的面庞。多么陌生。他想，接着被这个想法吓了一跳。他才发现他几乎已经不记得卡露拉长什么样了。记忆中确实有一张温暖而明快的面庞，像自得其乐跳动的烛光，但要他重新在脑中复现出那眼睛、那鼻梁、那嘴唇，要他回想起那张脸上的细节，记忆却总是一片模糊。他留起长发后三笠曾说自己长得像她，是这样吗？每当他看进镜子，把自己男性轮廓的线条柔和一下，便成了她吗？可她的眼神不该是这样……他的眼中有利刃、寒冰和血气。那不是她。</p><p>　　她的眼中是松香，壁炉与石榴花。他们好不一样。</p><p>　　“我……”艾伦又开口。卡露拉耐心地等着他，一如他耐心地等她醒来。</p><p>　　他感到身体里有东西在蠢蠢欲动，有很多东西想从这具躯壳里满溢而出，这冲动正如他每次变身为巨人时流遍全身的电流，只是更加强烈，强烈得多，他不得不全力抑制，才能勉强维持现在的平静。始祖之力在他微小的躯壳里奔流，很快就要盛载不住而满溢而出……但他不愿在卡露拉面前变成那种非人的模样。如果你见到我如今的模样，会感到伤悲吗？你会被我浸满双手的血污吓到吗？你会……后悔生下我吗？</p><p>　　他终于说话。</p><p>　　“我害怕我不能成为令你感到骄傲的孩子。”</p><p>    </p><p>　　他没有看卡露拉听了这话的神色，而是又闭上眼睛，于是他又能听见格里沙呼唤卡露拉的声音，“我也许长成了你未曾料想过的模样，也许这世界宁愿我不要出生，因为我必然带来灾厄和血海……我想知道你为什么要生下我，这就是我在这里见你的理由。”</p><p>　　闭上眼睛之后艾伦仿佛同时来到很多地方。艾伦借着格里沙的眼睛看那昏黄的灯光，看那暧昧的夜，看他终于鼓起勇气去爱的那个人躺在产床上不省人事的身体；他借着卡露拉的眼睛看自己映衬在坐标之树那永恒微光下的轮廓，看自己与她何其相似又何其不同的眼睛。他也借着自己的眼睛……啊，他还什么都看不见。温暖的黑暗将他包围，黑暗中透着一种猩红色，恰如你直视夕日时闭上眼睛，将眼皮背面所笼罩的那种温暖的猩红。他感到湿润和温暖，他还没离开那湿润温暖的子宫呢。</p><p>　　艾伦睁开眼睛，回到“道”之中。卡露拉正抬起眼看他。</p><p>　　“你说起话来真是夸张……这点和你爸爸一样，他也是个天天把‘人类’‘世界’一类大词挂在嘴边的怪人。但是呢，爱胡思乱想这一点大概是随我吧……艾伦，你能听到我对你说话吗？”卡露拉静静地问。</p><p>　　“什么？”</p><p>　　“也许这一切都只是我的幻觉……但既然你能眼睁睁地目睹我将你生下，或许你也可以听见那之前的事。不是吗？”她问。倏忽间她后退几步，赤裸的双脚踩在柔软的沙子上。她转了一个圈，她的裙摆如花朵般绽放。</p><p>　　“身体好轻……我几乎都忘了这种感觉了。”她停下来，“明明只是短暂的几个月，却好像已经很久了。你从去年的夏天来到我身边……当时我也好惶恐。唉，我也是第一次为人父母，要是我不能当一个好母亲怎么办呢，如果我不能成为令你感到骄傲的妈妈该怎么办呢，要是我……我们……不能使你成为幸福的孩子，该怎么办呢。我也不是没有这样担忧过啊。让你降生到这个世界真的是正确的决定吗？天空会将你的一切温柔包裹吗？我如此疑惑着……</p><p>　　“在每一个凉爽明快的夏夜，在晴朗开阔的秋日，在萧瑟和寂寞的冬雪里，我一直在思考，我一直在同你说话……艾伦，你能听到吗？在温柔的夜的脚步声中开怀畅谈……讲述你所即将降生而来的这个世界的事情。</p><p>　　“艾伦……你能听见吗？在那转瞬而逝的时间里，我们同你开怀畅谈……”</p><p>    </p><p>    </p><p>晚风带来忍冬的香气，</p><p>冬阳的光线微弱含蓄，</p><p>映落在母亲眼里的是</p><p>萦绕于父亲记忆的是</p><p>“他”所即将降生的街道的风景……</p><p>“他”所即将前往的远方的风景……</p><p>邻人安详繁忙、自得其乐……</p><p>海洋光辉灿烂、广袤无垠……</p><p>路过她的窗边，人人笑着向她挥手</p><p>掠过他的思绪，每每刺痛他的心房</p><p>尽管只是平凡的每日</p><p>尽管会是苦难的命运</p><p>“他”是被爱着而降生的……</p><p>“他”是被爱着而降生的……</p><p>被母亲</p><p>被父亲</p><p>被邻人</p><p>被世界</p><p>这样的人生值得一过吗？</p><p>这样的命运值得一活吗？</p><p>她抚摸着微鼓的肚子沉思着</p><p>他凝视着爱人的背影沉思着</p><p>    </p><p>你是否将审判一切、冲逝一切？</p><p>你是否会原谅一切，热爱一切？</p><p>你会不会……</p><p>你会不会……</p><p>渴望自己的降生？</p><p>　　</p><p>   　　“艾伦。”</p><p>　　　“告诉我——尽管我不知道你到底见过了什么，到底经历过什么，会让你变得这样坚韧又这样悲伤……——艾伦，我即将诞生的孩子……无论世界是否欢迎你的出生……告诉我，你是否期待自己的降生？”</p><p>　　期待这些伤痛？期待这一次次被撕裂开的身体，期待一次又一次绝望的时刻，期待即便此时也正在胸中撕扯他的密密麻麻的沉重心情，期待叫嚣着要从他身体里满溢而出的那个怪物吗？可是艾伦的视线沉入她的视线，瞥见幽深的黎明，瞥见古老的昨天。那里有火焰，炯炯的神采在那燃烧的琥珀里回转。她给了我一模一样的眼睛，连同这欢快的生命之火也一并给我了吗？扔掉利刃、融化寒冰、洗涤血气之后，我的眼中也能有这样的火焰吗？</p><p>　　卡露拉在这永恒的荒漠中注视着他。坐标之树的青白光芒照亮她的面颊，那冰冷的颜色却与她这样格格不入。她的身上跳动着欢快的色彩，她不该被关在这样的地方。</p><p>　　“我想出生。”艾伦说。先是很小声，然后声音大了一点。“我想存在。”</p><p>　　“那我便将你生下。”卡露拉说。她上前几步，张开手臂抱住艾伦。她的身体真热，像一团火焰一样，与这苍白的沙漠那么格格不入。</p><p>　　“即便会有一天我们中间产生隔阂，即便会有一天我不同意你的选择，即便我们争吵、漠视……艾伦，你记着，爱同其他的感情并非此消彼长的关系，因此我将永远爱你。我将你带到世上，是因为我觉得……你的生命将值得一活。”</p><p>　　她的拥抱太过陌生了，艾伦默默不语地伫立了好一会儿，才伸出手臂回抱她。他已经比她还高了。她身上传出陌生的、却令他感到丝丝怀念的气味，突然间他想起很多事情：两户邻居再后面是一家酒坊，酒坊后面露出一点点倾斜的屋顶沐浴在月光下的，是木匠的家，再后面是通往码头的岔路口。拐过街角之后是小巷，穿过小巷便可以到集市去，再往北边的小街走便可以前往远眺城市的山丘，他曾与三笠一同在那树林中拾柴……啊，一切消失了的记忆都在回来……拾柴回家后，她转过身来，她看起来那样高大，他必须要抬起头来才可以同她说话……那才是正确的。而现在，他们在这永恒的寂静中再次拥抱，他几乎不知道手脚该怎么放、笨拙地搭着母亲的脊背，这才是幻觉吗？</p><p>    </p><p>　　“我刚刚说谎了。”艾伦突然说，“我带你到这里的理由，只是因为我有不得不同你说的事。”</p><p>　　“嗯，是什么事？”她静静地问。</p><p>　　“妈妈，我真的……”艾伦难过地说，“我真的很抱歉。”</p><p>　　“抱歉什么？”她柔声道。她的身体将灼热的温度传递给他。</p><p>　　撕拉撕拉。不能说出口的话语如同利刃，如同刀锋般将他的喉管撕裂，渗出鲜血来。</p><p>　　那一天我没能搬开那根柱子。对不起。</p><p>　　撕拉——撕拉——</p><p>　　我和三笠把你一个人抛下了。对不起。</p><p>　　撕拉——撕拉——</p><p>　　我从来没想要你得到这样的结局。对不起。我和爸爸是自己选择的这条路，我们无论变成什么样都是咎由自取。但你……我从来不曾希望你得到这样的结局。我从来不曾希望过……</p><p>    　即便得到比肩神明的力量，即便能再一次在这幻觉的空间相拥，我也不能改变你的悲伤的结局。妈妈，对不起。</p><p>    </p><p>　　他张张嘴，沉默了许久，最终小声说道：</p><p>　　“我总是因为一些无谓的小事跟你吵架。”</p><p>    </p><p>　　卡露拉噗嗤一声笑了。</p><p>　　“我想这是我愿意付出的代价。”她的声音甚至可形容为调皮的。她没有注意到他脖颈上的血珠。她的身体仍然那样温暖。</p><p>　　“我原谅你……我原谅你将做的一切。别害怕，艾伦，我的孩子……不要把自己关在这里。这个地方这样黯淡，又这样寂寞，不要一个人呆在这里。来，降生到这个世界上吧。”她说，她的声音里有春天的阳光。夏夜的繁星与她一同呼唤；秋日层林尽染散发甜美香气的苹果林，冬天的荒原铺上一望无际的纯白。微不足道的墙壁之外，大海撞击着岩石与沙漠发出声音，那声音冲刷着时间，从无穷无尽的往昔传到无穷无尽的未来：那涛声中有情话，有醉呓，有诗人的哀愁和鱼贩的叫卖，有孩子们玩闹时如同水露蒸腾般旋转上升的回响。这声音飞翔在天空，如同河川流淌在大地，最后又汇入那吞没一切的大海中；她的声音里有世界。</p><p>　　而这世界正在呼唤他的名字。</p><p>　　“艾伦，我的孩子。”她看着他，又浅浅地笑起来，“降生到我身边来吧，不要害怕……因为我深爱着这个世界……我深爱着你。”</p><p>　　“我向你发誓。这一次，我也一定会让你成为有勇气去爱的孩子。你将与我同样深切地爱着世界，爱你即将降生而来的这个世界。”</p><p>    </p><p>　　艾伦知道自己现在必须做出决断了。他轻轻挣脱了卡露拉的怀抱，在坐标之树蓝白的微光下端详他母亲的面容。</p><p>　　“好。”他说，先是很小声。</p><p>　　“好。”他又重复了一遍。“我会降生。”</p><p>　　“我会去体会生的喜悦。”</p><p>　　卡露拉看着他，她的眼睛仿佛流动的松香，将他的虚影温柔地包裹。</p><p>　　“你得知道必须去爱，不能皱眉头。”她柔声说。</p><p>　　“我会的。”</p><p>　　接着，她的笑容渐渐透明起来。她的身影即将从“道”之中消失隐去。在离开之前，艾伦抬起手对她做了一个挥别的手势。她却摇摇头，她的最后一句话随风而去，渐渐与她的身形一同隐没了。</p><p>　　“我们这才刚刚要相见呢……”她说。</p><p>    </p><p>　　永恒的荒漠上只有苍白的沙子，只有沉默地注视着一切的巨树。艾伦放下手，也像一棵树一样沉默地在这沙漠里伫立了一会儿。接着，他突然弯下腰来，右手紧紧地掐着自己的前颈，左手攥着心脏前的衣服。剧痛从全身各处传来，让他一下站不稳摔倒在沙漠上。剧痛扭曲了他的面容，也窒息了他的喉咙；他身上各处都渗出血来，就像内脏在身体的表皮之下从内部被搅碎了一样。他不想发出声音，可疼痛让他的声带不受控制地颤抖起来、摩擦起涌进喉咙的空气发出一些声音，凄惨粗砺有如野兽的叫喊。</p><p>　　可在这剧痛之际，他的意识却始终清醒。这就是代价吗？他想。他曾经变身巨人时，无论怎样用牙齿将手背的皮肉撕扯得皮开肉绽，都感觉不到疼痛。如果不去爱，这时便不会感到疼痛。是这种构造吗？</p><p>　　身体里抑制的东西终于冲破牢笼。他惨叫一声，背上的衣服被脊背上长出的白骨刺破，肚子里两排利刃般的肋骨也撕裂血肉钻出来。他像被钉在无数根井然排布的森森白骨上，这些骨骼向沙漠里钻下去，也向天空伸展去，仿佛一根根希冀触摸树枝的手臂。剧痛之下，艾伦一瞬间失神，看不清面前的东西。他又回过神来，看见明亮的光芒。</p><p>　　“道”的风景消失了。他看见一轮火红的落日，离他那么近，好像他正遨游在天际一样。空气中似乎有许多小冰粒在飞舞着，在那橙红色光线洒来时急剧地膨大，凝聚成许多透明的钟乳石继续刺进他的身体。闭上眼时眼皮后的黑暗里透出来一大片的血红。可那夕阳是多么美丽。大片大片火红的夕阳，勾勒出又一个白昼的死亡。他目不转睛地盯着那轮夕阳血红的遗痕。在那光辉的映衬下，一切都显得微不足道，我们这大地上发生的一切……</p><p>　　他这样想着，便低头去看大地，接着艾伦突然惊讶地发现一切都变得很小。那些墙壁，他曾那么多次抬头注视它们的边界，直到脖子酸痛；现在他却在俯视它们。或者说，俯视那些曾经是墙壁的巨人。其他的，像是房屋啊、人啊，更是小得他几乎辩认不出来。可它们在夕阳光辉的映衬下，如同拼图一般可爱……艾伦匍匐在大地上，森森的肋骨如一座密林般刺入地面，层层的脊骨如同一座高塔般伸向天空。一旦离开“道”，他便从自身的旧躯壳中满溢而出，如今他已不再拥有心跳和血肉。</p><p>　　即使变成这样，自己也还能算是个人吗？艾伦想。他也不是很明白。可能够肯定的是，自己仍然能感到痛楚。美丽的夕景时至今日也在刺痛着他已经不复存在的心脏。</p><p>　　那么，至少我不愧对于她了。他想。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　毕竟，至少你曾作为人降生，至少在你降生时这个世界也愿意去爱你。至少那个时候，当地平线一小缕清明的亮光刺破了雾霭沉沉的晨雾，日后被那些你所爱的人或爱你的人称作艾伦·耶格尔的生命穿过了那个猩红色的眼形的通道，曾发出第一声无悲无喜的啼哭。别的人也曾在哭。你父亲不得不摘下眼镜，不然会起雾得什么都看不见。你父亲曾盯着你那发皱、涨红、像小猴子一般的小脸陷入不知所措，好像担心自己在襁褓上的手再多发力一点就要把你捏碎了一样；他只能握紧产床上那女人的手心，落着泪一遍又一遍地感谢她。</p><p>　　而她——经历了整晚的疼痛折磨，现在面色苍白，眼睛都无法聚焦。她好一会儿都没缓过来，仿佛不知道发生了什么，直到听到那声啼哭。她说不出话，只得等你父亲回过神来、把你用柔软干净的布擦干净包裹起来，送到她面前。你很吵闹，哭个不停。她曾经直愣愣地盯着你，脸上也是一副不可置信的神色。</p><p>　　接着，不可思议渐渐溶解。骄傲的泪水曾经从她眼中落下，流过那憔悴的面庞，顺着鼻沟流进干涸的嘴唇。她曾低低地浅吟你的名字，叫你艾伦，再叫一遍，她笑起来。她叫格里沙拉开窗帘，让穿过薄雾的晨光进来，让春日带着樱花与玉棉香味的微风进来……朝阳的光芒与你现在所见的夕景不同。在朝阳那温柔的金色光线之中，她曾抱起你，她曾对你低语：谢谢你来到这里……看吧，这就是你所降生的世界。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.   </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>灵感来源是SH的歌</p><p>《キミが生まれくる世界》－Sound Horizon<br/>この世界には　終わらないんだ<br/>这个世界 不会终结<br/>変わらぬ想い　数多の時代を<br/>不改的意志 在无数的时代里<br/>戦ってきたんだ　そしてこれからも<br/>奋战至今 从今往后<br/>戦ってゆくんだ　ボクらの歴史を<br/>也会继续奋战 创造我们的历史<br/>詩人は死してもなお歌い<br/>诗人即使死去仍在歌唱<br/>新しい詩で世界を包む<br/>用新的诗篇将世界包容<br/>海も大地も空も夕陽の丘も<br/>海原，大地，天空，还有夕阳下的山丘<br/>全てキミの…　キミの世界になる<br/>一切都将… 成为你的世界</p><p>クロは全てを裁き…　全てを流すのだろうか？<br/>黑暗是否将裁决一切… 冲逝一切？<br/>ソラはこの世界を…　この世界を包むだろうか？<br/>天空可会将这个世界… 宽广包容？</p><p>美しきモノも　醜きモノも<br/>美者也好 丑者也好<br/>賢きモノも　愚かしきモノも<br/>贤者也好 愚者也好<br/>強きモノも　弱きモノも<br/>强者也好 弱者也好<br/>変わりゆくモノも　変われざるモノも<br/>变者也好 常者也好</p><p>今日はいっぱい話そう…<br/>今日便开怀畅谈吧…<br/>もうすぐ　キミが生まれてくるこの世界のことを…<br/>讲述你即将降生的 这个世界的事情</p><p>キミは全てを赦し…　全てを愛せるだろうか？<br/>你会宽恕一切… 热爱一切吗？<br/>キミはこの世界を…　この世界を望むだろうか？<br/>你会渴望… 这个世界吗？<br/>さぁ早くでておいで…　恐がらなくでいいんだよ<br/>来吧 快降生于世… 不要害怕<br/>ボクはこの世界を…　ボクはキミを愛してるから<br/>因为我深爱着这个世界… 深爱着你</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>